


Falling (for you)

by conehead



Series: Clexaweek2019 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clexa Week 2019, Clexaweek2019, Day 1, F/F, Fluff, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conehead/pseuds/conehead
Summary: The three times Lexa injures herself because of a pretty blonde and the one time she doesn't





	Falling (for you)

1- August

 

With the fall semester starting up, an influx of people, cars, and uhauls, take on the campus. Lost looking freshmen- toting their emotional yet know all parents- flood the commons as volunteers try to organize the chaos, pointing people toward their respective housing.

Lexa sighs as she waits, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead. Of course a heat wave would hit the city just in time for move-in week. She should have signed up for the last minute scheduling help or even tours where there was at least a chance of walking through an air-conditioned building, but no. She picked move crew, because “it’s a good work out before the season starts” her friend, who is mysteriously not present had told her. Which is how she got here, standing by a registration table in front of North C shirt already uncomfortably sticky, and hoping she won’t have to carry too many mini fridges up four flights of stairs.

 

The first few students packed light thankfully, only needing a few trips back and forth. Her luck runs out as she sees a woman guiding a trailer back, and with her team the only ones outside it’s there’s to tackle. The woman pops the door open and Lexa holds back a groan seeing it jam packed, seriously how much space do they think a shared dorm has? Where is all of that going to go? 

 

They make the first five trips with relative ease, the room slowly starting to fill up, and it looks like it will only be about five more before they’re done. Lexa slings a duffel over her shoulder, then bends over to grab a box, when she stands she sees a tour group making their way around the living centers. She starts walking once she realizes she’s probably staring daggers at the guide and her lack of physical labor, she only notices she’s still staring when the guide turns in her direction to point out the building and Lexa is captivated.

 

In her three years here she’s never seen that girl (she would remember), it’s not exactly surprising with how large the student body is, but still Lexa feels like she’s been robbed of the chance to know her somehow and she has to-

 

“Ow” Lexa groans, body half sprawled on the ground half tangled in the bike rack that appeared in front of her.

 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” someone from her group, Richard, asks offering his hand.    

 

“Never better” she says trying to play off her aches that are probably already forming bruises. “That must be new” she says, gesturing towards the menace bike rack. She spares a glance in the direction of the tour group and is both slightly relieved and disappointed to find them gone.

 

She goes the rest of the day trying not to think of her wounds or the pretty blonde that led to them.

 

\------

 

2-September 

 

Cell and Molecular Biology is Lexa’s least favorite class and it’s only the first week of class. Forget about dedicating the first day to the syllabus, apparently her professor didn’t get the memo and dove right into concepts and methods. She’s already dreading the rest of the semester and that’s only the lecture portion. The lab, which she’s sitting in right now, is five hours! Seriously who decides these things? 

 

At least she has a friend in the class to make it more bearable. The first lab covers the basics of what they’ll be doing over the next fifteen weeks and starting the first experiment. Once they have the initial setup complete and are in the waiting period, really she should be outlining her journal, Lexa takes a moment to look around the room at the rest of the class. She doesn’t recognize anyone else immediately, but at the opposite side of the room there’s a blonde with her back to her. Lexa feels a slight sense of hope which she tries to squash while she slides over to get a better look. If the girl would just turn around it would be so much-

 

“Do you smell something burning?”

 

“...”

 

“Lexa?”

 

“...”

 

“Lexa!”    

 

“Wha- ow shit!” she hisses and grabs her arm as she brought back into reality. She extends her arm and turns it over to see a hole in the sleeve of her shirt and a red mark on her skin, apparently hot plates are, well...hot. Hot enough to burn through fabric and singe off arm hair.

 

After the professor is done looking her over and warning her of proper lab safety, she makes her sign an incident report, and Lexa is sure her entire face is red -she can feel it- all because of a girl who probably isn’t  _ the  _ girl. She can’t help but look over at the table where sure enough, the girl is subtly watching her -the whole class is honestly- and of course,  _ of course, _ it’s  _ the  _ girl and Lexa just made a fool out of herself again. Cool cool cool.

 

“You’re so gay.” Anya whispers to her when she sits down.

 

\-----

 

3- October

 

It’s been a month since her fight with a hot plate and the only evidence is a small discolored patch on her arm- that will hopefully fade- and during that time Lexa has managed to not make a spectacle of herself. She hasn’t had the guts to go up and talk to the girl who, through mild eavesdropping she knows is named Clarke, but she’s smiled at her in the hall before lab so… baby steps.

 

Only baby steps do not include Clarke approaching her on the way out of the classroom. No, those are giant steps, leaps for gaykind, and Lexa is not prepared. She quickly glances around hoping to spot someone else Clarke could be looking at, but there’s no one. Okay, remain calm.

 

“Hey, Lexa right?”

 

“Um yes?” Lexa swallows hard, licking her lips that are suddenly too dry.

 

“You have Lombardo for lecture don’t you? The morning class?”

 

“Uh, yeah, I do.” she says not even questioning how Clarke knows.

 

“I have him at 1, but anyway a few of us are getting together at the library tomorrow to study for Monday’s test if you want to join. We have a room booked on the third floor.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“No pressure though if you have plans or different study preferences.” Clarke says brushing her hair behind her ear.

 

“No! I mean, yes, I would love to- like to join your group, that would be great”

 

“Okay, cool.”

 

“Cool” Lexa nods, Clarke shakes her head and smiles before glancing at her watch.

 

“I should be going now, class and all”

 

“Oh right, of course me too, I’m just going to go-” she points behind her as she starts walking backwards “that way” 

 

“Ok” Clarke laughs

 

“so um yeah, I’ll us see you tomorrow?”

 

“See you” Clarke agrees before turning to walk away.

 

Lexa watches her leave, grinning because she had a conversation with Clarke and came out unscathed. It couldn’t have gone better, well she could have been more talkative, but at least she didn’t- her back hits the pole a thud.

 

“Seriously?” she muttters and rubs her head. She doesn’t look to see if anyone saw, choosing to keep her head down and pretend she didn’t just walk backwards into a stationary pole. No, she talked to a pretty girl and that’s all that matters.

 

\----

 

Lexa only realizes she was never told what time the group was meeting when she’s laying in bed that night. She doesn’t have Clarke’s number to ask and she doesn’t know who else is in the group. She also doesn’t know what room number, just that it’s on the third floor. Bottom line? She’s screwed. Maybe. She finds Clarke’s email on the class roster and sends a message hoping Clarke is someone who’s prompt about checking her inbox or else she’ll either have to resign herself to study alone or camp out on the third floor of the library all day in hopes of running into her.

 

\---- 

 

Luck is for once on Lexa’s side as she wakes up to a reply from Clarke. She can’t stop smiling for the six hours before leaving to meet up with the group. Punctuality always being important to her, she arrives early and is the first one in the room once the previous group leaves. She introduces herself to the people that arrive, a few of them she recognizes from lab or other classes, and they all fill in the seats around the table. Clarke is the last one to arrive and sits at the far end across from her- Lexa thought it would be weird to save the seat next to her.

 

The study session is productive for the most part, she contributes where she can, but she can’t help but sneak glances at Clarke throughout the two hours they’re there. So, maybe she would have gotten more work done on her own with less… distractions, but she doesn’t regret it for one second. Especially when Clarke walks out with her. Clarke rants about the class and Lexa happily listens, glad to have a reason to look at Clarke and the way her eyebrows occasionally furrow or how her hands move wildly as she talks. The same hands that are coming toward her and wrapping around her arm and pulling-

 

“you know, with your track record you should really pay attention to where you are going, you're like a walking hazard sign” she says as a car wizzes past them. Lexa’s heart starts beating faster realizing she almost crossed the street without looking.

 

“There are better things to be paying attention to” she says without thinking and would be mortified if it weren’t for Clarke’s reaction.

 

“Where’d that come from?” 

 

Lexa shrugs “I can be smooth.”

 

“I’ve seen you injure yourself at least three times in the few months I’ve known you.” Clarke points out and Lexa huffs.

 

“It’s your fault anyway”

 

Clarke raises an eyebrow, “Oh really?”

 

“Mhmm”

 

“Well I guess I should make it up to you then, right?” Clarke asks biting her lip.

 

“It’s only fair.”

 

“Alright, dinner’s on me”

**Author's Note:**

> hoping to post more for this week!  
> Let me know what you thought!(?)
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: coneheda


End file.
